Once considered expensive and impractical, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has proven to be an efficient way to obtain real-time supply chain visibility. RFID is more versatile than other identification technologies because RFID can collect and communicate information about inventory. Unlike bar codes, which can store only a few bits of data, RFID tags can store several thousand bits of data.
RFID tags differ from bar codes primarily in the way in which they are read. While an optical device reads a bar code, radio frequencies read the information stored in an RFID tag (or RFID device). In addition, the RFID tag contains a microprocessor and memory that can store a variety of information about the article to which the tag is attached, such as expiration dates and other specific information. Additionally, this information can be updated when required. An antenna coupled with an RFID reader is used to transmit and receive radio frequency (RF) signals between the RFID reader and the RFID tag. An RF transceiver coupled with the RFID reader controls and modulates the RF that the antenna transmits and receives. When the RFID tag passes into the energy field of the antenna of the RIFD reader, the RFID tag receives the RF signals and transmits a response back to the reader. RFID requires no operator intervention to read the tag. The tag needs not be in sight to be scanned. In addition, RFID readers and tags may operate with anti-collision or collision resolution algorithms, allowing multiple tags to be read simultaneously.
RFID readers may also be used in conjunction with other readers (e.g., bar code readers) to improve asset tracking in supply chain applications. For example, readers in one supply chain application may include bar-code readers, radio frequency identification readers, smart card readers, etc. These readers generate asset flow information. Other readers, such as presence detectors, bar-code printers, RFID write stations or hand-held readers may be required for registering the asset into the supply chain application system. Each of these may be connected in a network to provide accurate location and status information of the asset.
Readers performing the same functions but manufactured by different vendors may have different interface specifications and configuration parameters. Because of this, it may be complex and expensive to manage a supply chain network having heterogeneous types of readers. For example, a supply chain network may utilize bar-code labels and RFID tags with different technologies, thus requiring RFID readers from different manufacturers as well as a bar-code reader from a third manufacturer.
The interface specification for each of the readers may be different (e.g., LonWorks, RS-485, and RS-232). An RFID reader suitable for pallet tracking may require significantly different configuration and monitoring than an RFID reader used for tags embedded in reusable plastic containers contained on the pallet. Furthermore, many supply chain applications require a mix of readers. For example, a package carrier may need a significantly different set of readers than a retail grocery distribution system, even though both use the same supply chain to monitor and track the same goods.
From the foregoing, it is evident that configuration management of supply chain sites presents an administrative problem. The installation, configuration, trouble diagnosis and other requirements of the diverse equipment necessitate a methodical, well planned approach. Conventional paper based methods of handling configuration and maintenance are not sufficient to handle the diversity of sites. In addition, a typical supply chain will have various equipment installed at many sites separated by great distances and in different countries. Maintaining a supply chain of this diversity could easily become costly and inefficient. It is the object of this invention to provide an easy and cost effective solution to the problems of management of a supply chain network in a heterogeneous environment.